This invention in general relates to electronic control modules and, more particularly, to an electronic control module that has a mechanism to receive a removable connector and methods of assembling the same.
Engine mounted electronic control modules for vehicular engines are subject to harsh environments including a high level of heat and vibration. In these applications, electronic components and circuits are formed on a printed circuit board and enclosed within a protective housing. It has been known to provide an electrical connection to the components and circuits on the printed circuit board through a connector that is integrated into the protective housing.
In the past, such integrated connectors have tended to be relatively large and provide inefficient use of board space. Additionally, such integrated connectors are typically expensive and may be one of the highest cost items for the control module. Moreover, the housing must be redesigned if the number or configuration of external connections changes. Accordingly, connectors integrated into the housing of a control module are not easily adaptive to design changes or upgrades.
A need exists to improve current electronic control modules, especially in automotive applications. In particular, there is a need for improved ways to provide an approach that reduces the number of parts, reduces the design complexity and manufacturing process, and lowers the overall cost of the module. This is especially important in high volume applications. However, any improved device should not sacrifice the need for a sealed cavity around the components and circuitry. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have an improved device and method that could be adaptive to design changes in the printed circuit board without requiring modification to the protective housing. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved electronic control module and methods of assembling the same.